When all you can rely on are your friends
by Lindsey SSJ Pan
Summary: A story about the world's favourite FF 7 characters... THE TURKS. It's about Reno and Rude telling Elena a little about their past. Please R&R coz it's my first FF 7 fic ok? Rated R for the language used.
1. Prologue

**When all you can rely on are your friends**

****

**This is my very first FF 7 fanfiction so please be nice. I'm not a very good writer but I try I really do hehe. It's about the Turks as they are my favourite people in FF 7 by far, unless I include Sephy who wins by a mile *smiles*. It's about the pasts of ****Reno**** and Rude who in my story practically grew up together. Hope you all enjoy it. Oh btw I don't own ****Reno****, Rude, Elena or anything to do with Final Fantasy 7 but I do own ****Lena**** and Lu so you can't take them****J****.**

**Prologue **

            _'__RENO__' a terrified young female looked up at __Reno__. She was dangling from the edge of the building. Her chocolate coloured eyes were staring at his azure one.  All __Reno__ could do was gaze as she struggled to try and get back onto the roof. The cold metal revolver pressed against the Turk's back. '__RENO__' she shouted again. She had started to lose her grip. _

_'Go on…. try and save her u good for nothing Turk!' said a voice from behind him. The redhead didn't answer. In response to this the man kicked the back of his knees. __Reno__ just fell to the ground. He didn't even try and get up……. His mind was telling him it was over. A squeal brought him back to his senses. He ran to the edge to try and grasp hold of the girl, put she slipped and fell to her demise._

_            'Lu!!!!!' He yelled at her as if the outcry would save her. She was near the bottom now. The men assembled at the top were amused at the fact of seeing a Turk like this. '__Reno__' she screamed again._

_            Reno bolted upright in his bed. Sweat dripping down his face. He tried in vain to slow his breathing down. It didn't work. He put his head in his hands to try and calm himself. The door to his bedroom creaked open. A Blonde girl peeked round the frame. Reno just looked up._

            'Reno just seeing if you were up………. Are you ok?' She looked at him concerned as she noticed what state the redhead was in.

            'Yeah I'm fine 'laney' He gave her a reassuring smile just to convince her. Elena smiled back.

            'Well I'm making breakfast if you want any' she said as she walked out the door.

            'I'll be there in a min'. Reno let himself fall back onto the bed. *Why the hell did I just have that dream? The last time I had it was like……. 4 years ago* He contemplated to himself. He shook his head, flung back the bed cover and put two feet on the cold wooden floor. *Well no point worrying about it* he thought again. He made his way into the living room of the apartment him, Elena and Rude lived in. 

**Chapter 1**

It was a whole year since Sephiroth was killed, a whole year since Shin-ra went under, a whole year since the Turks stop being the Turks. They decided to get the hell away from the ruins of Midgar and they now resided in the Costa del Sol. They didn't want to split up, they somewhat thought of themselves as the only family they had. 

            The lanky male walked into the room where Elena and the bald headed guy known as Rude were sat. Rude looked at the red head as he entered the room.

            'You had that dream again didn't you?' Reno looked sharply at the bald man. 

            'How the hell did……'

            'I can remember the first time it happened; you never look like that any other time' Rude replied cutting Reno off. Elena just looked around at the two men looking confused.

            'Erm…. Did I just miss something here?' She asked puzzled. Reno glared at her for a minute. The blonde woman began to shrink back into the chair she was sitting in. Reno's stare could be quite intimidating when it wanted to be. The redhead noticed her reaction and looked away. 

            'Elena there's no way he's gonna tell ya so drop it. He only told me coz he was stone drunk one night.' Rude replied

            'Fuck you Rude' Reno yelled back.

            'Reno we've been through this time and time again, I ain't gay.' Rude smiled at Reno. Reno just looked at him then started laughing.

            'Seriously though why can't you tell me Reno, I told you everything that happened to me before I was a Turk and I know shit all about you.' Elena pleaded as she leaped up near to where Reno was still standing.

            ''laney I'll tell you one day but not just now ok' Reno looked at her and smiled. 'Plus I've gotta get going ain't gonna earn any money by sitting here.' He jumped up and walked out the door. Elena looked where he was standing a minute before. Rude came up behind her.

            'It's hard for him ok; it's just a tad personal.' He whispered before he turned to go and get changed. Elena just shook her head and strolled back to her room.

            The red headed ex-Turk was stood staring off into space, while wiping a beer glass. The bar was called Heavenly Strike, crap name but it was still a popular bar in the Costa del Sol. He has been working here for nearly a year. Elena and Rude were surprised he didn't drink the bar dry. Reno only laughed when they told him. He replied with something like '_You think the drunken slop can't restrain himself once in a while.' He chucked at the thought. He continued to dry the glass staring at the door knowing full well that Rude and Elena would walk in soon after they finished work, which was about now. Instead a woman strolled through the door and looked around. Her hair was chocolate brown; it came down to just below her shoulders but was tied back in a ponytail. Her grey-blue eyes looked in Reno's direction, as she stopped him her eyes went wide.  The red head took notice of her and sauntered over to her. _

            'Lena, what the fuck are you doing here' he whispered harshly to her. The woman named Lena stared at Reno for a minute then answered him.

            'I need to see him' she whispered back.

            'Why would he wanna see you? You're the one who fucked off and left him' Reno started to raise his voice. People in the bar were beginning to look.

            'Look Reno I didn't come to make a scene I just wanna see him ok.'

            'Well I don't think he wants to see you.' At that moment Rude and Elena walked through the door. The bald headed man stopped straight away as he saw who Reno was talking to. He turned around and walked, nearly ran back out. Lena started to run after him.

            'Rude wait I just wanna talk.' She ran out the door. The blonde ex-Turk looked confused for the second time that day.

            'Who the hell is that???' Elena whispered roughly.

            'That my dear 'Laney is Rude's ex and only girlfriend' Reno said before walking back to the bar, pouring Elena a much needed drink. She made her way to the bar and sat down numbly. 

            'What…. How…..when..' She muttered. Reno shook his head.

            'Look 'Laney there's so much you don't know about me and Rude ok. I mean we practically grew up together. Seeing though you ain't gonna stop moaning until you find out I'll tell you everything after work ok?' Elena looked at him shocked. Never in her wildest dreams did she think Reno would give in so easy. She just nodded her head, downed the brandy Reno had poured her and walked back to the apartment. The red head looked at the door. With that he poured himself a drink, poured it down his throat. He shoved his hands in his pockets and ventured out into the cold night after Elena.

**Well that's chapter 1 done with. I hope it's everything you all expected. We'll find out about ****Reno****'s past in the next chapter, about the dream he had and what it means to him.  Please R&R thankies.**


	2. Reno's Past

**When all you can rely on are your friends**

****

**Btw, writing in _italics is a flashback ok. _**

**Chapter 2 – Reno's Past**

            When Reno walked into the apartment a little while later, Elena was just sat on the sofa hand in her hands. Reno kinda felt sorry for her. That was most likely the reason why he decided to tell her about his dream. He would hate it if the two best… No only friends in the world were keeping stuff from him. He sauntered over to the naïve little blonde girl and sat next to her.

            'You wanted to know what me n' Rude were talking about this morning don't ya?' Reno whispered to her. Elena looked up and stared Reno in the eyes. She then nodded slowly. Reno took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 'Her name was Lu.' 

            'Who? The girl you were dreaming about?' Elena inquired. Reno nodded at her.

            'She's probably not what you think coz you're thinking she was a girlfriend right?' Elena then looked shocked. If it wasn't a girlfriend then who was she? 'Ha thought you were thinking that' he answered when he saw the look on her face. 'I think I need a beer for this want one?' he asked her. Elena nodded and leaned back on the sofa. 

            'She was my younger sister' a voice said from the kitchen. Elena sat up.

            'Your sister? I never knew you had one?' she whispered. 

            'You don't know a lot of things I told you that once.' 

            'So…… what happened to her, I mean it must have been something bad to scare you like that' she looked at the red head who had his eyes closed. 'Oh god I didn't mean it to sound like that…….'

            'It's ok 'Laney' He whispered to her. He took another deep breath. 'I had been a Turk for about 6 month as most of Midgar knew who I was. Not that they didn't already know me from before that.'

            'I heard of you before you were a Turk….' Reno looked at her shocked. 'What think I'm too naive looking to have grown up in Midgar? I just hide it well…'

            'Anyway' Reno continued, 'My sister was about 5 years younger than me, that made her about 13 when all this happened. That's about 5 years ago. We both grew up together depending on each other…' Reno turned the radio on, while Elena started at him. He chucked as a very fitting song came on.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight   
She must have done something wrong tonight   
The living room becomes a boxing ring   
He's time to run when you see him   
Coming licking his hands   
She's just a woman   
Never Again   
  
I hear a scream, from down the hall   
Amazing she can even talk at all   
She cries to me, Go back to bed   
I'm terrified, that she'll wind up Dead   
In his hands, She's just a woman   
Never Again_

            'What you laughing at?' Elena asked looked puzzled. She'd been puzzled more time than she cared to remember today. 

            'It explains exactly why me and Lu grew to depend on each other'. Elena looked at taking a minute to realize what the song was saying.

            'Are you telling me that your father used to …erm….well beat up your mum?' Reno just turned to her and nodded. 'That happened to my mum too, happened a lot in the slums.' The red head was kinda glad he wasn't the only one who had to watch that kind of thing. 

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell   
It starts to sting as it starts to swell   
She looks at you, she wants the truth   
It's right out there in the waiting room   
With those hands   
Lookin just as sweet as he can   
Never Again   
  
Seen it before, but not like this   
Been there before, but not like this   
Never before have I have   
Seen him this bad   
She's just a woman   
Never Again   
  
Father's a name you haven't earned yet   
You're just a child with a temper   
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?   
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure   
  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight   
Same old shit, just on a different night   
She grabs the gun, she's had enough   
Tonight she'll find out how fucking   
Tough is this man   
Pulls the trigger just as fast as she can   
Never Again   
  
Seen it before, but not like this   
Been there before, but not like this   
Never before have I have   
Seen him this bad   
She's just a woman   
Never Again_

As the song finished Reno spoke up again.

'I bet you mother didn't have the courage to kill your dad though.' He fell silent. Elena glanced at him.

'Well I wish mine would have coz my dad ended up killing my mum instead….. Anyway this is you we're talking about not me' she reminded herself more than she was Reno.

'Well……I had just got used to being two people, a Turk and the kind gentle big brother…… I know it doesn't sound like me but…… Anyhow there were some bastards who had a grudge on me for years when I worked for a gang and took his HQ out.' Reno sighed. 

_'__Reno__, you ain't gonna work late tonight again are ya I'm fed up of being home alone.' A petite red head girl shouted while running towards the door. _

_'I'll try not to Lu but if I've gotta I've gotta ok' a lanky red headed lad said just as he put on his navy blue jacket. Surprisingly his shirt was button and he had a tie on. Lu looked at him and shook her head. _

_'Nah that won't do' she yelled at him. She took off the tie, undid about 3 of the shirt buttons and untucked it from his trousers. 'Now that's loads better' __Reno__ sighed._

_'The boss will have a go at me if I keep going like this Lu.' _

_'Well tell him you're little sister made you' she said smiling up at him. He smiled back he couldn't help but do that._

_'Well I've gotta go or I'll have my back side kicked for more than the shirt' he chuckled._

_'Bye bye __Reno__ don't be late or I'll kick your ass as well'_

_Reno__ smiled again as he started to stroll to work._

**_6 hours later….___**

_'And __Reno__' a black haired man muttered to the red head._

_'Yeah boss?' __Reno__ replied already knowing what he was going to say._

_'Get dressed in the light next time, it generally helps.' Tseng turned round in the revolving chair._

_'I did but my sis decided I didn't look rite and did this.' __Reno__ grinned at his boss. Tseng chuckled._

_'Go on you're dismissed' He muttered as he went back to his paper work. __Reno__ walked over and fell onto the sofa in the Turk lounge._

_'Gave ya a hard time about ya dress sense then' Rude asked as __Reno__ sat down._

_'When doesn't he? It ain't my fault my little sister wants me to dress like this.' __Reno__ complained. The phone next to the red head started to ring. He leaned over and picked it up. 'Manufacturing __Department of Administrative Research' __Reno__ said into the receiver._

_'Well if it isn't little __Reno__' A deep cold voice said on the other end._

_'What the fuck do you want Yeon?' __Reno__ spat into the phone. Rude looked at him mystified._

_'Well we have you little sister you see. If you wanna see her alive you'll meet us on __Queens Street__ in 30 minutes' __Reno__'s face fell._

_'If you little shits do anything to her I swear….' The phone then went dead._

_'__Reno__ what's up?' Rude asked as he walked over to him._

_'The little shits have Lu' __Reno__ replied, head buried din his hands. __Reno__ then leaped up and ran out the room._

_'__Reno__ wait!' Rude shouted but on deaf ears. He decided to go after him._

**_30 minutes later_**

****

_Reno__ wandered around __Queens Street__ looking for any trace of Yeon and his gang. His head was spinning. He didn't know what he would do if they hurt Lu._

_'__RENO__!!!' __Reno__ spun round and looked up to see a red haired girl dangling off a roof top._

_'LU!!' he shouted and ran up the fire escape of the apartment block. When he finally reached the top, Yeon looked round at him. _

_'Well he's little __Reno__ to the rescue look. Come to save your sister eh? The dearest thing in the world to you.' Yeon snared at him._

_'She ain't done shit to you it's me you have the problem with leave her out of it!' __Reno__ yelled._

_'We've tried that approach it doesn't work so we had to use an alternative.' Yeon laughed at __Reno__. Before the red haired lanky male could do anything, there was a cold mental feeling on the back of his neck. 'So __Reno__ it's come to this has it?' Yeon laughed again. The man behind __Reno__ pushed him towards to edge so he could see Lu. _

_'__RENO__' she shouted to him with a terrified look in her chocolate eyes. '__RENO__' she shouted again. She had started to lose her grip. _

_'Go on…. try and save her u good for nothing Turk!' said a voice from behind him. The redhead didn't answer. In response to this the man kicked the back of his knees. __Reno__ just fell to the ground. He didn't even try and get up……. His mind was telling him it was over. A squeal brought him back to his senses. He ran to the edge to try and grasp hold of the girl, put she slipped and fell to her demise._

_'Lu!!!!!' He yelled at her as if the outcry would save her. She was near the bottom now. The men assembled at the top were amused at the fact of seeing a Turk like this. '__Reno__' she screamed again. There was a loud thud; __Reno__ quickly looked away from the edge. He felt like his hear had shattered into millions of pieces. He looked up towards the entrance of the fire escape and saw Rude with Tseng behind him, guns held high. _

_'I'd leave the lad alone if I was you' said Tseng, intimating the gang on the roof. Tseng wasn't someone to mess around with and the gang knew this. Several of them made a run for it. The black haired Wutian aimed his pistol at the man who before had his gun positioned behind __Reno__. The gun shot echoed through the streets as it hit the guy, right in the head. He went down like a ton of bricks. Rude shot another one of them and the guy fell off the roof. Yeon knew he was losing he frantically looked around for __Reno__ who was sat on the ground like he was before. The brown haired Junonian aimed at the red haired Midgarian. Rude saw this and ran to knock the man off balance. Just as Rude ran into him Yeon pressed the trigger. __Reno__'s brain registered a pain like nothing he had ever experienced in his stomach. Rude regained his composure aimed his pistol at Yeon and shot him point blank in the head. The Junonian fell to the floor. As the remaining gang members saw this they all ran off. Rude ran over to __Reno__. A puddle of crimson liquid was beginning to form around the red head. _

_'__Reno__' the bald headed man whispered to him. __Reno__ opened his eyes and looked up at him._

_'Rude…… thanks man' __Reno__ managed to spit out._

_'It's ok.'_

            Reno was sat silently on the sofa with Elena watching him. He felt like his hear had broken all over again after year of trying to mend it. Elena wanted to comfort him, tell him it would be alright but she knew it wouldn't help. Her train of thought was broken when she heard a sob next to her. There were tears running down the red head's cheek. 

            'I wanted to save her………so much. She was …the only thing …left to live for' he managed to get out before the lump in his throat made his voice nothing more than a croak. 

            'Come here' Elena whispered as she put her arm around Reno's shoulders. Reno turned his head to look at the blonde. He stared her in the eyes, looked away and mouthed 'thanks' to her. She hugged him tighter, as if doing so would make him feel better. Deep inside, Reno knew it was making him feel better. Even though Reno may look like a bit of a ladies man, he only flirted. He liked Elena; he had done for ages, that's why he also took the piss out of her. He smiled at that thought. Elena looked at him thinking he had gone stark raving mad. He was crying and smiling at them same time. Reno took a deep breath.

            'Laney?' he whispered.

            'Yeah Reno?' She didn't think she'd like where this was going.

            'What would you say if I said I liked you……… a lot' Reno closed his eyes and waited for the reaction. When he felt Elena move closer to him he opened them again.

            'I'd be happy, coz I like you a lot too.' Elena said gazing at him. Reno looked into her eyes to see if he could tell if she was telling the truth. He couldn't see any trace of her lying. He smiled. They gazed at each other for what seemed ages but was only a matter of seconds. Fed up of waiting Elena grabbed the collar of Reno's shirt and pulled him closer. She softly pressed her lips against his. Reno looked a bit shocked at first, his eyes opened wide, but then he relaxed and closed them. The kiss only broke apart when they needed to breathe. Elena pulled back a bit and looked at Reno again. She then leaned her head against his chest.

            'You don't know how long I've been waiting for that' Reno whispered after a few minutes. He stroked her blonde hair softly. 

            'I can imagine.' The blonde said smiling.

**Well who saw that coming? I didn't coz I only thought about it when I started writing that part lol. I didn't intend it to be a Reno/Elena fic but it is now lol. The next chapter shows what happened to Rude when ****Lena**** followed him, U know the girl who ****Reno**** was bitching too. Please R&R.**


End file.
